cmfhighcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Augmented Reaction Suit
The Augmented Reaction Suit, or "ARS", is an advanced battlesuit created by the joint CMF-UCR research facility, DARPA (Department of Allied Research Partnership Association). The goal of this project was to create elite soldiers equal and/or superior to MBT's, or Main Battle Tanks, without the need for heavy augmentations. The ARS utilizes exclusive, extremely advanced technology that helps to boost the reaction time of soldiers, hence "Augmented Reaction" suit. All ARS variants share the "Augmented Reaction", or AR Mode, as well as an extremely resilient exoskeleton capable of taking incredible amounts of damage compared to standard armor systems. Variants ''Special Operations Variant'' The SPEC-OPS variant of the ARS has the most known features of the four variants, and is extremely potent in the right hands. Some of these features include: *'Compressed Carbon/Titanium Nano-Tube Armor:' By combining the extremely durable and lightweight properties of titanium and carbon nanotubes, the SPEC-OPS ARS offers the absolute best in personal protection even compared to other armor systems that have shielding, with a weight similar to that of standard lightweight armor. *'Augmented Reaction Mode:' Using classified technology, the ARS has the ability to boost the reaction time of its user for a limited amount of time. In this state, the user's reaction time is multiplied exponentially, and allows them to fluidly perform and chain together otherwise impossible feats and tasks. This state can be activated manually, and is also automatically triggered when the suit senses that the user is in critical danger. *'Vectored Boost System:' Located throughout the ARS are strategically placed thrusters; the main thrusters are located on the back, behind the upper legs, and forearms. These thrusters are used primarily for high speed maneuvering in the form of a sliding-boost. This also allows the user to get through low-clearance obstacles. This mode can be used in conjunction with AR Mode to enable extremely accurate and agile movements, allowing them to handle even the most difficult situation. *'Emergency Cooling System:' Due to two of the main functions of the ARS being able to heat up the suit faster than it can cool, the suit has limiters set upon it to ensure the user's safety. The ARS has a gauge in the HUD that displays heat levels; once the suit heats up to a certain point, all functions that heat up the suit are disabled until the suit is cooled to nominal temperatures, and performance is reduced by 30%. To compensate for the loss of abilities, the suit opens up it's vents and rapidly cools its systems. Once fully cooled, all suit functions return to full efficiency. *'B.L.A.D.E. System:' The B'attlefield '''L'ogic 'AD'aption 'E'lectronics System is a unique weapon system, with very little declassified information. All that is known about it is that the B.L.A.D.E. System allows ARS units to store 3 unique weapons in a super-compact manner. The means of accomplishing this are classified, and known only to the engineers and testers who created it. ''Heavy / Demolition Variant'' The H/D variant of the ARS is unique among the other variants. Unlike the others, this variant is built with more armor, in exchange for its previous high mobility. An ARS squadron generally has one of these units, which are meant for enemy suppression and anti-armor rolls. Although it has a few similarities, the Heavy / Demolition ARS variant is unique in that it has, but is not limited to, the following features: *'''Upgraded Armor, Cooling, B.L.A.D.E. System, and AR Mode: The H/D variant of the ARS has upgraded versions of these three features that all AR suits have. The armor is stronger, and has extra layers in critical areas. The System can take in more heat before overheating, vents slightly faster, and the B.L.A.D.E. System carries oversized versions of the standard weapon forms. Like every AR suit, the H/D variant has the revolutionary AR function. *'Heavy Boost System:' Due to the heavy nature of the H/D ARS, it is not able to use vectored boosting/thrusting like the other variants. To compensate for this, the H/D variant has two large "angel-wing" thrusters on its back, allowing for short yet powerful boosts allowing the user to propel themselves anywhere in the horizontal axis of movement. ''Unknown Variant'' Very little is known about this variant. With no official name, it has been codenamed the "Zeus" by the few ARS operators who have seen it in action. Reports have indicated that it functions in a way that appears similar to the SPEC-OPS unit; the main difference is that it appears to be superior, and more advanced than the innovations featured in the Special-Operations ARS. It has been speculated that this variant is a highly upgraded version of the Special-Operations type, used by single, high-ranked units for complete elimination of enemy strongholds. In all sightings, reports allow a conclusion that there has never been more than one deployed at a time. ''Mass Produced Infantry Variant'' The Standard Infantry Variant of the ARS, the MP-INF suit is a much cheaper and mass produced model that can be effectively utilized by any infantry unit with basic AR training. The cheap cost, however, does not hinder the quality of the battlesuit, still being able to pack a staggering punch to enemy forces by properly utilizing it's various features. Some of these include: *'Durable Lightweight Armor:' The MP-INF AR Suit, while sacrificing some functionality for higher production, does not sacrifice armor in the least. The armor consists of an entire layer of Carbon-Fiber-infused material for high mobility, Carbon-Nanotube plating over vital areas, and additional Titanium-Nanotube plating in the helmet and torso. The Layers are structured in a way that the majority of the suit has 2 layers of armor, and the most important areas have a total of 3, all while maintaining a lightweight design for high mobility and performance. *'AR Mode:' Like all suits of the ARS Line, the MP-INF variant supports the revolutionary AR Function. This AR Mode is different from that of the others, in that it is only activated when the suit picks up signs of increased danger for the user; it cannot be activated manually while the suits limiters are active. *'Miniaturized B.L.A.D.E. System:' Like the AR Functionality, all AR Suits have the B.L.A.D.E. Weapons System to store weapons and ammunition. The MP-INF Variant stores the Primary Weapon, Sidearm, and CQC Weapon of the soldier using it, allowing instant access to the appropriate weapon at any time. *'Thrust Pack:' The MP-INF's thruster system is more similar to that of the H'D variant than the SPEC-OPS Variant. The MP-INF's thrusters are primarily designed for E.V.A. activity; however, the thrusters can also be used in improvised situation by the soldier to close a gap, or to avoid a hazardous situation with the help of AR Mode.